1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a compact system in a System-in-Package (SiP) and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, the electronic devices, especially the portable products (e.g. digital mobile phone, digital camera and personal digital assistant), have been widely used. To meet the demand of the growing market, the semiconductor manufacturers face many challenges in supplying suitable electronic device of the electronic devices. One of the challenges is to provide the customers with a thin, light, but powerful device. Also, this device is much attractive if it is cost is much lower. System-in-Package (SiP) is emerging as a strong contender as the solution to facilitate the needs of these market applications.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional compact system in a System-in-Package. First, a carrier 10 such as a portion of a lead frame is provided. The first die 11 is attached to the carrier 10, and then the second die 12 is attached to the topside of the first die 11. Also, an adhesive material (not shown) is needed to complete the attachment of the first die 11 to the carrier 10, and the second die 12 to the first die 11. The first die 11 and the second die 12 possess different functions; for example, the former is a memory and the latter is a processor. Then, the first die 11 and the second die 12 are electrically connected to the connecting pads (not shown) of the carrier 10 by the first wires 113 and the second wires 123, respectively. Next, a molding compound 15 is used for encapsulating the first die 11, the second die 12, the first wires 113 and the second wires 123. Besides the package 1 with two wire-bonded dies, other compact package in SiP with different die bonding, such as a package with two dies bonded by flip-chip method, is also developed. However, the multiple dies integrated in a package by the conventional techniques generally make a thick and bulky package.
Also, the material of the molding compound 15, generally the thermoplastics or thermoset resins (such as silicons, phenolics and epoxies) is different from the carrier 10. Thus, the reliability of the package can be decreased due to the thermal expansion difference between the molding compound 15 and the carrier 10.